A Wedding's Flower 'Girl'
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: Being forced into a gown in order to attend his mother's best friend's wedding isn't exactly in Sendou Aichi's agenda. Never in his teenage life did he expect to meet Kai Toshiki on the same wedding and be his partner for the whole day. Chaos ensues as the guys at the CardCapital learn about said events that had transpired.


**Kato: First Cardfight! Vanguard fic, so please, no flames. . I just got this idea from a picture I saw in the net... Cardfight! Vanguard picture actually, of Kai and Aichi so... yeah... I know I am supposed to update my other fics first but I really REALLY wanted to type this out. So... I apologize in advance if the characters may be OOC.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard for it solely belongs to its creator.**

**Words of Gratitude: For my friends who know that I am obsessed with this and are still supporting me. xD**

* * *

_**A Wedding's Flower Girl**_

* * *

'_There has to be some misunderstanding.'_

To say that such is a misunderstanding is a great understatement in itself. Nimble fingers gently prod the smooth silky texture of the light blue apparel, checking if it is really what they thought it is.

"I think Katsuragi-san made a mistake on Aichi's clothing." Shizuka Sendou voices out as she holds out the apparel with a speculative expression.

"Maybe it's because of Aichi's hair..." Emi remarks, shaking her head slowly.

"Don't I have another choice, mom?" Aichi asks with a petrified look, not wanting to wear the clothing the woman sent for him to wear.

"I guess you'll just have to wear this." His mother sighs in resignation, placing the clothing back into the box. "You can't purchase a suit today, on the day of her wedding itself."

"But I'll look really ridiculous on this!" Aichi exclaims, backing away slightly as he glances at the clothing.

"Well... We'll just put some powder on you and blush so you'll fit the role, alright?" His mother answers, patting his head in assurance before handing him the box that contains the clothing. "Now hurry and get dressed. I'll fix you after I help Emi with her gown, alright?"

With a resigned sigh, the bluenette trudges up the small flight of stairs that lead to his room, holding the box that contains the horrifying clothing he is supposed to wear close to his chest.

Today was the wedding of his mother's best friend, so he, with his family was sent an invitation to attend, and to even participate in the procession of the ceremony. But never in his life did he expect for him to participate in such... atrocious clothing. Was this a curse from the gods? Are they laughing at him by placing him onto such a predicament?

_I'll probably look ridiculous in this... _Aichi thought, a gloomy aura encompassing his being as he enters his room, shutting the door close, before struggling with his attire.

* * *

**(WEDDING)**

"Oh my! What two lovely daughters you have, Shizuka-san!" The bride exclaims in bubbly excitement, hugging said two 'daughters' in a bear hug. "Especially the eldest one! Aichi, is it? My, such a cute girl!"

"Actually, Katsuragi-san, Aichi is..." Shizuka holds up her hands, her smile filled with both mirth and uneasiness at the comment directed to her son... Who is currently wearing a light blue gown that reaches just slightly above his ankles. The sleeves are slightly puffed up and a small trim of ruffles adore the ends. The gown consists mostly of ruffles and ribbons, making it such a cute attire for the flustered bluenette. Luckily, the shoes that he is wearing is simply ones that have two straps on them and no heels, or else Aichi's done for. To top things off, a baby blue headband with a fake blue rose rests on his head, giving his that surreal glow and aura of a young lady.

But this was all a big misunderstanding! Aichi is a boy and he's no freaking flower girl for that matter!

"Oh! You really are so adorable! Emi is too! Ooh! I have the perfect escorts for you two! Wait here, I'll go get my nephew and his friend." The bride rushes off, clutching at the sides of her gown as she looks for said people. The Sendou family can only heave a sigh at that. How can they fix Aichi's dilemma?

"Mom, as much as I think Aichi looks really cute on that dress," Emi comments, causing her brother to blush brightly. "I think Aichi will feel more comfortable if he gets some decent clothing."

"I know Emi." Shizuka-san answers, brushing her braided hair lightly to the side, careful not to mess her look. "But the wedding's about to start and she's just too eager with Aichi... Maybe during the reception then?"

"A-Alright..." Aichi agrees, fiddling with the ribbon wrapped delicately about his waist. "But just until after the wedding..."

"Yosh! I found your escorts!" Katsuragi-san skips back into the room, dragging in tow said 'escorts'. Slowly, Aichi raises his flustered face, meeting the eyes of their said escorts for that day.

"K-K-K-K-K-Kai-kun?! M-M-Miwa-kun?!" Aichi exclaims, staggering a step back as he meets the astonished looks of the two teenagers.

"Aichi?" They both exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kai continues, his amber eyes widening just a fraction. "And why are you wearing..." The brunette trails his eyes on the boy's clothing, wondering why on Earth the bluenette is wearing a female's apparel... and also why he is there... but mostly the former.

"Oh? You know her, Toshiki?" The bride queries politely, watching the exchange with a soft smile. "Great then! You can be Aichi's escort and Miwa-kun can be Emi's escort! Now go along to the hallway now so we can get started!"

The enthusiastic bride exclaims, clapping her hands as she urges them out of the bride's room so she can prepare herself.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Kai-kun." Shizuka faces the teen with a soft smile. "I did not know you were a relative of Katsuragi-san."

"I'm her nephew actually." Kai comments in a polite tone, ignoring Miwa's playful elbow jabs to his side. "It's a surprise to see the Sendou family here too. You must be a close friend of hers, Shizuka-san."

"Yes. We were great friends since back at high school." Shizuka-san confirms. "I'm really happy to hear that she is finally getting married after all these years!"

"I, as well." Kai agrees.

"I must say, Kai-kun, you really look like a dashing young man in that attire! It really suits you! Oh, and so does your friend!" The woman added, smiling at Miwa who simply grins back, chirping a quick 'Thank you, madam.' on such compliment.

_Kai-kun really looks amazing... _Aichi thought to himself as he stares at the brunette. A baby blue long sleeved shirt with a faded-grey vest to go on top of it, and a white jacket and pants to match with it. _His clothes look fine and pristine. Unlike mine. _Aichi sulks at that as he starts to fiddle once again with the ribbon around his waist.

"Your... 'daughters' look beautiful as well, Sendou-san!" Miwa comments, casting a playful glance at Aichi whose face immediately heats up in embarrassment, looking down at the floor intently.

"Funny story about that actually." Emi comments, looking up at Miwa with a small frown. "Miwa-kun, you're making Aichi fidget even more, you know."

"Sorry, sorry." Miwa leans down, placing his hands against his knees for support. "I won't tease Aichi anymore, alright?" He reaches a hand to the girl, a small smile on his lips as he did. "Now come, princess. We are walking first into the hallway and your brother and Kai will be the last pair so we have to go to the front, okay?"

Emi casts a worried look at Aichi who seems to have taken an interest on the polished floor, probably too embarrassed to even look up. "Aichi..."

Emi grabs onto Miwa's hand gently, nodding at the older teen before she was ushered to the front of the line, leaving Aichi and his mother with Kai.

"I'll go to the seats as well, Aichi, Kai-kun." Shizuka says after the two left. "Kai-kun, please take care of my Aichi, alright?"

"Mom!" Aichi protests.

"I will, Shizuka-san." Kai answers smoothly.

Aichi's mother merely giggles at that before scurrying over to the seats, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"So..." Kai murmurs, causing Aichi to look down once again in embarrassment, knowing what the other will say. "My aunt mistook you for a girl, didn't she?"

A shy nod.

"And you did not have time to purchase another attire, did you?"

Another nod.

"Do you have spare clothes?"

A slight shake of his head.

"That's stupid." Kai comments with a sigh. "But I guess my aunt is at fault too. I apologize for her mistake."

Aichi merely nods, too embarrassed to even raise up his head to look at Kai. He simply stood there, fidgeting with the ribbon on his waist, as if it was his only lifeline on his sanity.

"Look, Aichi." A hand gently cups his chin, tilting it upwards so that the bluenette would meet his, Kai's eyes. "Stop acting like that or you may make a fool out of yourself there. Besides, you don't... particularly look ridiculous."

"Alright." Aichi breathes out shakily, nodding to himself at that.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't let you do anything that would embarrass yourself out there." Kai murmurs, smirking slightly when Aichi frowns, pouting a tad bit.

"Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi murmurs with a frown, taking that sentence as an assurance and an insult at the same time. _He probably thinks I'm ridiculous. Why can't I just partner with Miwa-kun..._

Cerulean orbs widen in surprise as a warm hand grasps his gently. Aichi looks back at the brunette who simply stares back nonchalantly.

"I'm supposed to escort you down the altar, remember?" Kai reminds the bluenette as he raises their twined hands. "The least I want to hear from my aunt today is how incompetent and inconsiderate I am for letting a 'girl' walk down the aisle on 'her' own."

"This is... very considerate of you. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi murmurs, smiling a bit at the brunette as he feels his uneasiness go away.

"Just don't trip on your feet, alright? I don't want you to cause more attention than what you are receiving now." Kai warns the bluenette who, in response, tilts his head to the side in curiosity of what the other meant.

"More attention than what I am receiving now?" Aichi repeats, to which the ever stoic brunette simply shakes his head.

Indeed, the bluenette is already causing a scene without him knowing. With his feminine looks and his adorability in that gown, how could he not?

"Ne, Miwa-kun, will Aichi be okay?" Emi asks, looking worriedly at her blonde partner who grins in response to the child's question.

"Yep, lil' sis!" Miwa assures the child as they stare at the chatting duo. "With Kai around, Aichi will be safe, you can bet on it."

"Yeah..." Emi agrees with a small smile. "But don't you think Kai's aura is kind of hostile?" Emi points out, seeing the hostility in the brunette's eyes once they drift away from her brother. "Is he in a bad mood?"

"Ah... Maybe it's Kai being with Aichi that we should worry about." Miwa comments, grinning uneasily as he understands what the young girl meant.

Yep. Aichi will be safe with Kai. As if that protective hold on his hand and the unusual closeness to the bluenette was not enough as an implication of 'Back off'.

The sound of the wedding march suddenly resounds throughout the chapel, startling the occupants of the chapel, reducing the hushed whispers into perfect silence as the doors slowly open to reveal Emi and Miwa. Miwa offers his hand to the small girl, to which she takes gratefully as they walk down the aisle, rained with numerous flashes of cameras from the wedding's guests.

"Oh! What a cute little girl!" One of the female guests whispers excitedly to the others.

"The boy is dashing as well! They look so cute together! Like brother and sister. How adorable!" Another comments.

"Maa, maa. It's like having a taste of paparazzi." Miwa playfully comments, keeping the smile on his face as did Emi.

"Un!" Emi nods in agreement to that as she smiles cutely at the other guests. "Thank you for accompanying me, Miwa-kun!" Emi murmurs as they near the end of the aisle, where they will separate so that they may proceed to their respective seats.

"Anytime, lil' sis." Miwa flashes a peace sign to the girl as they part ways, moving to their seats as the next pair follows after them.

"Emi really looked at ease back there." Aichi could not help but comment as he audibly gulps, watching as they near the entrance to the chapel.

"You're getting flustered by this too much." Kai comments, watching the bluenette from the corner of his eyes. "It's as if you are the one getting married instead."

Aichi blushes heavily at that, shaking his head as the sudden thought of him getting married to Kai (since the guy is beside him and he himself is practically in a dress), causing the brunette to stare at him in speculation at his actions.

"Were you seriously thinking of what I said?" Kai smirks at that, causing the bluenette to raise his hands up defensively.

"N-No, Kai-kun! I was not thinking about us like that at all!" Aichi immediately clamps his mouth shut at that, blushing an even darker shade of red at what he suddenly blurted out. He immediately looks down to the floor, not noticing the brunette clamp a hand on his mouth as he looks at another direction, trying to hide his slight embarrassment from what the bluenette said.

"As adorable as you look right now, I think it's too early for you to be thinking about that, Aichi Sendou." Kai comments, tugging at the boy's arms as they walk towards the aisle. "Are you still indulging yourself to that thought?"

Aichi looks up at that, shaking his head furiously at the brunette, whose lips tilt up a tad bit with something akin to a small smile.

"I-I'm not!" Aichi denies as he faces forward, clutching at Kai's hand tightly as they walk down the aisle.

"Waaaah! What an adorable and beautiful young lady!"

"She looks so beautiful in that dress!"

"Isn't that Kai Toshiki? Look how charming he is in that suit!"

"Hey, are they a couple? They sure look like a cute one to me!"

"They are, they are! Look at the girl! She's totally blushing!"

A soft sigh escapes Kai's lips as the crowd seem to be gossiping about the two of them. Looking in front, he glares at Miwa who playfully flashes him a peace sign. _He's totally enjoying himself right now. _He turns his gaze at Aichi, moving closer to the boy when he feels him trembling.

"Calm down. We're almost there." Kai assures the boy who simply nods at that. Unexpectedly, upon reaching the end, Kai escorted him to his seat before going to his own, earning squeals from the female guests.

"Ho~ Being a lil' careful about your pretty boyfriend now, eh, Kai?" Miwa teases his best friend, earning him a sharp glare in response.

"Shut your mouth or you'll be crawling to the reception." Kai threatens, causing Miwa to raise his hands up defensively.

"Kidding. Just kidding." Miwa answers with a grin. "But really, Aichi looks adorable in that dress. Why is he dressed as a girl, by the way? Did you ask him?"

"Gender confusion." Was Kai's curt answer as he turns his attention to the bride who is slowly walking down the aisle.

_I didn't know Kai had a girlfriend. _Katsuragi-san thought to herself as she looks pointedly at the still embarrassed Aichi who is still busy fiddling with the ribbon on his waist.

_The reception ought to be fun. _The woman thought, smiling playfully at her nephew whose eyes narrowed slightly at that.

_Whatever you are planning, dear aunt, drop it. _Kai seem to convey.

_Try me. _Seemed to be the answer.

* * *

**(RECEPTION)**

"Aichi! You and Toshiki look so great together, you two lovebirds!" The newly married bride glomps the poor boy tightly as Miwa grins at that while Kai glares pointedly at his best friend.

The wedding was already done an hour ago, with the sentimental vows and exchanged promises uttered between the fated couple. After several minutes of picture taking in the chapel, all guests headed for the reception where the main celebration is to be done.

"Now, Toshiki, you should loosen up in front of your girlfriend. You're giving her a bad impression of you!"

"I'm not Kai's girlfriend!" Aichi protests, flustered.

"Aichi's not my girlfriend." Kai comments with a frown.

"Pfft! You can't fool me, you two." The bride scoffs, waving her hand in dismissal of that thought. "You two look so perfect together, there's no way you two are not an item. Anyway, have fun with the reception, alright?"

"Toshiki, you should invite Aichi to a dance." The woman commented playfully.

"Why should I?" Was the cold response.

"Mou, you're being mean to your partner. Hora, hora, Miwa-kun, demonstrate to Toshiki how it should be done!"

"Hai, big sis!" Miwa obliges playfully, reaching a hand towards Aichi. "Let's dance, alright, Aichi?"

"A-Alright, Miwa-kun..." Aichi murmurs, grasping the blonde's hand as he is ushered to the dance floor.

"Meanwhile, you can take care of Emi or dance with her." Emi simply stares up at Kai at that as the bride walks away.

"What?" Kai asks the girl as he watches Miwa dance with Aichi.

"You know, you can be a little more honest than that." Emi comments.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Emi pouts, looking at her brother and Miwa. "You act as if you don't like Aichi and sometimes you act as if you do."

"Your point?" Kai asks.

"I'm going to mom." Emi exclaims, walking away from Kai. "If you want to dance with him, you should ask soon. Many men are staring at Aichi and I'm not liking it."

* * *

"Is Kai's little boyfriend having fun?" Miwa kids as he spins Aichi about, careful so he does not trip.

"M-Miwa-kun! You shouldn't be joking about that!" Aichi comments as he looks away, startled with the sudden question.

"Just kidding." Miwa assures the bluenette. "It's just that you look kind of tense so I had to ask."

"That's because I'm wearing something inappropriate." Aichi answers with a sigh, looking down at the apparel he is wearing as they did not find any spare clothes after the wedding. "People even mistook me for a girl."

"That's not all bad." Miwa assures Aichi with a smile. "You got to spend time with Kai, didn't you? It's not all bad."

"He's probably laughing at how ridiculous I look in this dress." Aichi sulks.

"Not at all. Believe me, he's probably been ogling at you."

"Who's ogling at who, Miwa?"

"Ah..." Miwa turns around to see Kai glaring at him. _Me and my big mouth._

"K-Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaims. "A-Ah... where's Emi?"

"She's with your mother." Kai nonchalantly replies, pulling Aichi away from Miwa by the waist. "You should get going Miwa. It's rude to leave your partner behind."

"Hai, hai." Miwa nods, grinning as he stares at his best friend's arm around the bluenette's waist. "Bye, Kai's 'girlfriend'."

"H-Hiee..." Aichi blushes even more at that, looking down at the floor as Miwa jogs away from the two of them. Kai merely sighs at what happened, tightening his hold on the bluenette's waist as he guides them both to a dance.

"A-Ah... What's with the sudden change of mind, Kai-kun?" Aichi questions, looking up into amber orbs.

"Other than you being practically devoured by the eyes of vultures, I just feel like it." Kai answers nonchalantly.

"V-Vultures? Are there vultures here?" Aichi seem to panic as he looks around the venue.

"There's none, don't worry. You don't need to worry about such small details." Kai murmurs, pulling the boy close enough so that he can bury his face on his hair.

"Kai-kun?"

"Don't worry. I'll be your partner tonight. I won't let anything happen to you." Kai assures the teen as they swerve from side-to-side as they dance close to each other, earning soft whispers from the other guests.

* * *

"And he keeps denying he isn't fond of Aichi." Miwa comments from where he sits beside Emi as they watch the two dance.

"Boys will be boys." Emi adds with a soft smile. "They can't be honest most of the time."

"Hey, I am! I am fond of lil' sis." Miwa replies with a grin, causing Emi to giggle.

"Not that, big bro. You know what I mean." The little girl responds with a smile.

"True. But these guys are quite hard headed. Give them time and they'll get to it surely." Was the playful, yet honest comment of Miwa as he and Emi watch the two dance in their own world, a shy smile on Aichi's face and an almost unnoticeable one on Kai's.

**End**

* * *

**(Card Capital) OMAKE**

_In the end, I happened to catch the bride's bouquet and Kai caught the band. Everyone literally squealed at that, even the bride herself. And Emi, Miwa and mom were actually cheering from the crowd when those happened. _Aichi thought begrudgingly to himself, burying himself further down his seat. _I never want to attend a wedding ever again._

"Hey, is Aichi okay? He seems down in the dumps." Shin asks Misaki who raises her eyes from the book that she is reading to look at her uncle.

"I don't know. He's been like that since he entered the shop. He keeps mumbling something about 'never again'." Misaki explains.

"Oh? Maybe some love problem."

**CLING! CLING!**

"Big brother!" Kamui greets immediately, approaching the gloomy teen after saying his good morning to Shin and Misaki. "Hey, what's wrong, bro? You look gloomy today, yo."

"It's nothing." Aichi smiles a bit in reassurance as he shakes his head. "Just something happened recently."

"Oh? What's it about?" Kamui asks.

"Yeah! What was it that was worrying my number one pupil?" Morikawa exclaims as he overheard the conversation upon entering the shop with Izaki.

"Well..." Aichi starts, unsure where to actually start. "You see-"

"Hey Aichi!" The door to the card shop opens once again, revealing Aichi's little sister, Emi-san.

"E-E-EMI-SAN!" Kamui exclaims, ogling at the oblivious girl that entered the shop. "Big bro, you didn't tell me that Emi-san was coming here!"

"I didn't know as well." Aichi raises his hands up defensively. "Anyway, what's up, Emi?"

"The pictures from the wedding we attended came in today." Emi replies, waving a stack of photos in her hands.

"Wedding?" Shin repeats.

"Attended?" Morikawa asks.

"With Emi-san?!" Kamui shouts, looking at Aichi for some sort of explanation.

"Wait!" Aichi instantly reaches for the photos, causing them to knock out of Emi's hands onto the floor. "Oh no!"

Aichi instantly picks up the photos as quick as he can, but Kamui, Shin and Morikawa quickly snatched three from the floor.

"This is..." Morikawa and Shin looks at the pictures in their hands, wondering how they should react.

"Bastard..." Kamui growls, looking at the picture in his hand, specifically at the elder teen in it.

**CLING!**

"Yosh! Good morning, everyone!" Miwa greets them as he enters the card shop, together with Kai.

"Aichi, are you..." Morikawa and Shin mutters, flipping the pictures to show Kai and Aichi dancing together and Kai placing the band up one of Aichi's legs.

"Into crossdressing?" Morikawa asks.

"Ina relationship with each other?" Shin queries.

Both teens blush heavily at that as Aichi instantly grabs the picture from their hands, clutching them to his chest.

"I-It's not what everyone thinks!" Aichi protests weakly as Kai places a hand over his mouth to cover his slight blush.

"Miwa, you!" Kamui launches himself at Miwa, tackling him to the ground as he strangles him. "How dare you dance with my Emi-san?!" Kamui demands as he shows the picture to Miwa before strangling him once again.

"I-I can explain! I can explain!" Miwa shouts as Kamui continues to strangle him.

Least to say, what happens next, as they say, is history.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Kato: YEY! /dies/ So yeah! :D This is just a oneshot and I may make another one so... Please leave a review if you guys liked this! :D See ya! :D**


End file.
